


Everglow

by colorworld



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad Stark, Loss, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen it, some intense feels, stark daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Sophia Stark was prepared to bring Thanos to her feet...Or at least that's what she thoughtSophia is afraid to goSophia doesn't want to goTony is terrified of her to goTony would beg the universe to not make her go





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Infinity War for the 2nd time today after seeing it Thursday night. So many feels and so much insanity so here's this and I hope yall enjoy!!!!

Sophia let out a shaky breath. "What's happening?"

Mantis had just turned to ash blown into the wind. Nothing. Just meaningless dust. 

Tony turned to look at her, but she already figured it out, seeing the dawn of realization on his 14-year-old daughter's face. 

"He did it..." She whispered. 

"Quill-" Drax tried to say to the man, causing Sophia to sharply turn around, her auburn hair sweeping her pitch black suit. He faded as well.

Her eyes grew, seeing his beginning of his end. "Wait-"

"Oh man."

And he was gone.

Sophia could feel her breathing start to go out of whack. It increased and it was jumbled, rigid-harsh was a good word. She already concluded what was to happen to her in her mind. She would turn to dust. She would become nothing. 

She would've lost when she swore she'd bring the monster to his feet.

She would leave her dad. 

Sophia didn't look like him, but she was Tony 2.0 in personality and common things. One thing included in this was anxiety. It was rising in her chest, making her aware to the cringy thumping of her brain against her skull, and the extra awareness to her hearing. She wasn't sure if she could stand much longer, or if she could keep any steady breathing any longer. 

She hadn't exactly realized she was just frozen in place, a shaking in her legs, though.

"Honey?" Tony said. He knew exactly what happened to her when she had an anxiety attack. She was him in an anxiety attack. She froze and her breathing was all over the place. She would become closed, small, and she would try to hug herself or darken her vision with her hand. 

He sprung into action. "Hey! Hey, you're okay, you're okay, sweetheart!" Tony tried. He firmly wrapped his arms around her. Her head was buried in his shoulder as she was probably going to cry a little. Sometimes she ended up crying, like him, but sometimes she didn't. But soon enough, he heard a tiny sniffle to confirm his fear. 

"It's going to be alright..." He whispered into his daughter's hair. 

"Tony..."

He didn't move, but his eyes did. He looked at Strange, who he assumed was to fade to dust as well. 

"It was the only way."

And once again, he was right. 

Being right was painful sometimes. Now, included. 

"Mr. Stark..."

Tony's eyes swiped to Peter quickly, who looked like he was going to collapse. 

"I don't feel so good..."

Sophia gasped and pulled away. "Peter, no!" She cried. 

"You're alright!" Tony exclaimed before Peter collapsed into his arms saying that he didn't want to go with tears streaming down his face. But he had fallen to the ground. He had fallen to the ground and whispered "I'm sorry" before he was like everyone else. 

He wasn't everyone else, though, because he was pretty much his son.

His Peter.

Ash was on Tony's hand. His son's ash was on his hand.

Tony didn't dare dust it off. 

"Dad...Dad, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Idon'twannagoIdon'twannagoIDON'TWANNAGO!" Sophia hyperventilated. She was now on the ground hugging herself. 

Tony took her in his arms once again. "Shh-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" She shrieked with tears down her face, her eyes puffy and an ugly red. 

"You're not going to, you're not turning to dust, I promise-I promise, Soph!"

"What if I do, I can't do anything about it-Daddy, I can't just die like everyone else-"

"You're not, you're not going to, I promise!" Tony attempted, but he didn't know if that was true. 

It fucking terrified him. 

That on top of Pepper and Peter dying.

Oh god, what happened to Pepper?

Sophia wept in his arms, growing more and more silent with only sniffles. She was buried in his chest, slightly seeing the light of his arc reactor. She just wanted it to be dark, and she just wanted everyone she loved not to be dead along with herself. 

She didn't hear it, but Tony did. Nebula said that Thanos had done it. Tony exhaled. 

He must've.

What other thing could make nearly everyone around him turn to dust?

What other thing could make his baby girl cry?

* * *

_**2nd Result** _

* * *

Sophia jolted from his arms. She felt a combination of nausea and emptiness inside of her. 

He'd promised her and he was wrong. 

"No..." She whimpered. "No, I don't wanna dieIdon'twannadieWHYDOESEVERYONEHAVETODIE?!"

"Soph-"

Her hand and the inns of her hair started into dust. "I love you, Daddy, I love you-"

Ash.

Dust.

Both hands were soaked in it, and a bit of it was on his face. 

Tony had told himself his baby wasn't going to die because he had no idea what he would possibly do with himself if she did die and wither like everyone else. It was the exact same idea as Peter. 

She wasn't meant to die like everyone else.

Not his baby girl. 

He pressed his hands against each other, not wanting the dark dust to blow away in Titan's wind. He didn't mean to, but he gasped into them, a bit of the dust flying away. He tried, but he was shocked, stunned, and he couldn't handle it. 

Everyone went away, he realized. People he cared about went away, even if they came back. But he would never know if they did or not, so he waited in agony and it was the worst agony of all. Obie died in vain and in despicable intentions. He heard Happy was at the theatre when it was blown up and he feared he could be dead. Pepper fell into a pit of fire and somehow was alive. Rhodey fell from the sky and was relieved when Friday told him he was breathing. But now many people he just met that he thought were good people had blown away as well. And then Peter...

And then Sophia. 

The only survivors here were him and the blue lady standing over there. 

No, he should've turned to dust, or Thanos should've killed him. Thanos should've blasted him into oblivion with every stone he had. But Sophia threatened to burn him to a crisp, burning the very top of his head viciously so bad that he screamed in pain. Stephen then just had to give him the time stone when he said he wouldn't hesitate to save the stone over him and both kids. But now he just willingly gave it over?

He was a dumbass. 

A breeze caused him to shudder and leave his thoughts. Titan was death and it was fucking cold. When he and everyone saw that vision that the reality stone showed them, it didn't seem like a bad place. But that place was long gone.

Long long gone. 

Just like everyone including his baby girl would soon be. 

 

 


End file.
